legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gill Grunt
Gill Grunt (ギルグラント, Giru Guranto), also known as Gill (ギル, Giru), is a blue Gillman who is one of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. He has a elite, anchors away, tidal wave & a SuperCharger forms, and a Mini counterpart. "Fear the Fish!" :—Gill Grunt's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Freddie Winston (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search of adventure. While journeying through a misty lagoon in the clouds, he met an enchanting mermaid. He vowed to return to her after his tour. Keeping his promise, he came back to the lagoon years later, only to learn a nasty band of pirates had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over the world. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Avenge Landers to help protect others from such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Gill Grunt is one fish who never lets evil off the hook, willing to protect people other than himself and his friends. Brave and courageous, he is a loyal companion to have at your side. Protective and determined, Gill is a bighearted Gillman who never, ever gives up. He believes himself to be one of the greatest singers in history, while others find his singing to be dreadful; a trait shared by all Gillmen. In spite of this, Gill Grunt's friends (with the exception of Eruptor) are too fond of him to tell the truth. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Eruptor ** Stealth Elf ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz ** Trigger Happy * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn ** Buzz * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Gill Runt (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Shadow Black * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor Abilities and Powers Gill Grunt can shoot harpoons and also launch torrents of water at his enemies using his harpoon gun. He can also use his jet pack to hover above ground, and even fly. Gill Grunt is a mobile ranged attacker character. His harpoon gun is extremely accurate and has a long range, making him proficient at sniping off enemies before they even notice the Avenge Landers. His Power Hose allows him to get into the thick of a fight and gives him some protection against enemies who close distance on him. His upgrade paths allow him to either improve the power of his Harpoon Gun for better long-range combat or his Water Jetpack and Power Hose for improved close-range combat. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Harpoon Gun * Water Cannon * Boiling Water Hose * Water Jet Pack * Anchor Cannon Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Gill Grunt grew up in a typical Gillmen city on the ocean bottom. From his glass bedroom bubble window, he would gaze out at circling cyber squid and menacing mega sharks. He couldn't have been more bored. So he joined the toughest military corps ever to soldier in salt water: the Gillmen marines. His first tour of duty sent him to a far-flung floating cloud land in the sky. Here, by the waters of a misty lagoon, Gill was disarmed by the unlikeliest of opponents - an enchanting mermaid. With his jaw on the ground and eyes buldging even more than usual, Gill was smitten. He vowed to return as soon he had stonkered enough spit spiders. Return he did, but alas, it was a gut-wrenching sight. All trace of the mermaid had gone. Choking back a salty stream, Gill scoured the local lagoons for his first love. To make matters worse, he learned that the be-scaled beauty had been taken prisoner by pirates. All was not lost, however, for Gill was soon signed up by Princess Celestia. Now, he gets to combine his mermaid search with protecting the surface world from the pirate peril. During his time as a Avenge Lander, Gill Grunt had heard of the heroic exploits of Punk Shock, the princess of the royal family in Wondrous Waters, after she repelled an Snow Troll attack. He then quickly recruited her into the Avenge Landers. The Gillman would soon catch sight of the water dragon, Echo, for heroically saving her water kingdom home from the evil Aqua Jocks, and Gill Grunt enlisted her as a Avenge Lander on the spot. Synopsis See also * Gill Runt * Evil Amphibious Gillman * Gill Grunt's Mermaid Girlfriend * Deep Dive Gill Grunt * Elite Gill Grunt External links * Gill Grunt Spyro Wiki * Gill Grunt Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Gill Grunt is the only Avenge Lander with a character-specific achievement, which involves taking out Kaos' Minions with Gill Grunt's water hose in Lava Lakes Railway. * He bears a resemblance to a Barracuda fish, though his early concept art was based more on an Angler. * His gameplay is similar to that of F.L.U.D.D.'s from Super Mario Sunshine. * He bears a great resemblance to the Pokemon, Marshtomp. * Gill Grunt is the only Avenge Lander from the Spyro's Adventure console starter pack who doesn't have a Legendary counterpart. ** He is also the only console starter pack Avenge Lander who has an evil counterpart. * His catchphrase is similar to Hex's 'Fear the Dark!' and Fright Rider's 'Fear the Spear!' catchphrases. * His jet pack leaks water while he walks. * He and Jet-Vac are the only two Avenge Lander who fly using jet packs. * Despite having new Wow Pows, he, Trigger Happy and Eruptor are the only Avenge Landers whose Series 3 counterparts' appearances remain the same as before. * Gill Grunt is the only Avenge Lander to have a Series 4 version of himself in Trap Team. * He is the only Avenge Lander who appeared as a figure five times in a row from Spyro's Adventure to SuperChargers (not counting his variants). Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers